Working with MttEbott's monsters
by TwigsArty
Summary: Ever since Frisk freed the monsters from the Underground, They've been well intergrated into human society. On a fateful day. A 21 year old woman now works with all sorts of monsters. Sam's life is no longer ordinary. Teen for swearing and slight drug mentioning.
1. First Interaction: Alphys and Undyne

My name is Samantha. Yeah It's an old name, but my parents liked it so that's that. I'm 21, and I look average. 'Kay nuff 'bout me. You came for a story. Anyway here we go. This is how I ended up working with Monsters. Ah geez, the story's along one, so sit down, get a drink or sumthin', and enjoy.

So there I was at my local Barnes & Noble, lookin for sumthin ta read. Nothing looked good, so I sat at the starbucks inside. I had some money, of course, so I bought a hot chocolate. I don't like coffee cuz it tastes weird. I looked over my shoulder,to my surprise, I saw a fish lady and a small dinosaur looking in the manga section. They were just browsing, as I saw them just looking at books.

"W-well it looks like they don't have it here Undyne." the small dino stuttered. I was guessing the fish lady was undyne, an' she had a disappointed look on her face. " They never have the next issue in stock anyway, Alphy, let's go home. Papyrus was eager to show me this new game he found online." Undyne said. I got up drink in hand, ready to help out. " Hey, uh, what Manga where ya lookin for?" I said, walkin' toward them. " O-oh U-uh we were just looking for s-something new to start." The one I was guessing to be Alphy mumbled. "Oh! Well, I know a few that they don't stock here, I can show you them on my phone." "My name's Sam by the way. Could ya tell me yours so I can call ya somethin?" I said awkwardly. " My name's undyne! And This fine lady over here's Alphys." Undyne said. I pulled out my phone and pulled up my internet. I had Madoka magica up already for some reason. "W-what's "Madoka Magica?"" Alphys questioned. "It's a Magical Girl anime but with a more, dark atmosphere." Undyne's eyes lit up." REALLY?! WHERE CAN WE FIND THIS BADASS MANGA?" Undyne screamed into my ear. "ER well, ya can find it in place like amazon or in japanese stores round here." I said while still recovering from undyne's screach. "T-thank you Sam." Alphys said as Undyne dashed away. "U-undye wait up!" Alphys called trying to catch up to Undyne. I was heading on my way out back to my crib, when I realized a little kid was standing right behind me. They were wearing a green sweater with a yellow stripe and black pants. They had light brown hair and red eyes. I blinked and they were gone. Freaked the Fuck out, I ran as fast as I could to my car and fumbled with the keys. I drove straight to my house, no stops along the way, like I normally do. After getting back in, I flopped on my couch and slept until around 10:00 am. Little did I realize this was only the first experience I was about to have With these monsters.

 **Author's note!**

 **Alright! A slightly longer story! Horray! This one will be well kept and stuff, so don't worry. ~Twigsy**


	2. Sans And Papyrus

'bout three days past and I got a call from my dad. He said that he had finally found a job for me. He said it was at a bookstore, not the one I always went to, but one closer to my house. It was within walking distance so that was a relief. The thing my dad forgot to mention, was that it also was by a nightclub. So as I walked to check out the place, I find a nightclub right by my job! Of course I was annoyed n shit! Nightclubs are the bane of my existence! I don't not want to find a-nother drunkard at my door asking to sleep on my couch! Anyway as I entered the store, walked into a wonderful smell of newly printed books. I just needed to find the manager.I find a door labeled "manager's office" Of course I open the door and I say "Uh 'scuse me, I was given a job here at Gerson's bookshack." I need to make sure I'm riiiiii…" "Why young Lady, I was just informed of a new hire. Would your name happen to be Samantha Forest?" an old turtle monster said to me. "Er. uh yes Sir! I'm Samantha Forest. Please call me Sam though." I said astonished. "I'm gonna guess yer Gerson?" "why yes. I am. Thank you." Gerson said politely. "Your father was very polite when he asked for a job for you." "So, er, when can I start?" I questioned. "Today if you can. We have two boneheads looking for assistance." "Alright, I'll get to work." I hurried out of the office to assist who I'm guessing are customers. There was a very tall skeleton and a very short skeleton. The tall one seemed to be facepalming while, the smaller skeleton has a huge grin plastered across his face. I knew this was going to be a long day already.

"Hello, Sirs, My name is Sam, how can I help you?" I said, trying not to mumble. The Shorter skeleton stretched out his hand.

"name's sans. sans the skeleton." I grabbed his hand to Shake it until I heard a fart noise. I realized that he had a whoopee cushion in his hand by the rubbery smell that proceeded with the sound.

"SANS! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" the taller skeleton stated. "What bro? i just greeted herrrrrrr." Sans stopped when he realized that my nose was looking weird when it was sniffing like crazy. Noticing this I quickly Covered my nose with my hand. "Uh, lady? Is your nose okay?" "YES HUMAN! MY BROTHER AND I BOTH NOTICED THAT YOUR UH, NOSE WAS ACTING QUITE STRANGE. IS THIS A NORMAL HUMAN THING? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER SEEN THE SMALL HUMAN'S NOSE ACT SO STRANGELY!" "Oh er, Sumtimes my nose get like that around high magic areas. It ain't a human thing, I don't think so at least." "So uh," I said changing the subject. "Were you looking for a certain section?" I was hold my hands by my waist. Both Sans and Papyrus exchanged glances. They whispered something in a language that clearly wasn't one I knew. All I could make out was Sans saying "She's the one." I was extremely Frightened. Again, unconsciously, I touched my nose, it felt more like a dogs.

 **AN:**

 **The author is hiding in Underswap, for fear that her story and Sam might be called a Mary-Sue. She knows this. That is why She is behind The couch. In Underswap.** _Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this! I hope That I can write more, but I plan to have the main cast and maybe Monster kid and Burgerpants. Idk. can you leave now? _ _NO!_


	3. Sam Gets Kicked out

I was Freaked the Fuck out. It had only happened before, when My parents Divorced. My mom Rushed out of the door, grabbing my hand. Heh, I still remember the look on her face before she left to grab my stuff. It looked Canine and her eyes were welling up with tears. Dad had gotten drunk and Slapped me for trying to comfort him. I was 10 years old. She had enough. She hugged me and went to grab my Gameboy Advance and My favorite Tee shirt. She had planned this day for years. Leaving my father, because of his racism and mom even had a house paid off. It was the last time I saw my mom like that. She never looked that canine again, and neither did I, till now. Before the Great war, Monsters and Humans mated all the time, creating mixed kids. After the Great war, It started to decline. Most people now have no monster blood whatsoever. Monster blood however, always manifests in those who have it. They can only suppress it for awhile. I can only imagine how hard it was for my mom. Now that it was manifesting in me? I had no Idea I would have to move away. My dad found out an Hour later. All I remember hearing was him saying he disowned me. He refused to let me have my house back, and almost took Phil, my Weasel. He yelled at me to Get the Fuck out, throwing my clothes and Other Items. He destroyed my Key. I ran with my suitcase and Phil on my shoulder, the small weasel holding on. I swear, I heard him say "I'll stay with you." I was crying. I threw my Stuff in the backseat and started driving away. I put phil in the passenger's seat buckling him in. I found a parking lot by the bookstore I normally go to, parked and fell asleep. The next day, I got a call from an unknown number. I answered, holding back tears. "H-hello? This is Sam For-" "hello. this is sans. the skeleton back in gerson's store. the shorter one." "O-oh. Hello Sans." "your voice sounds like you're about to cry. did something happen?" I considered lying saying I was fine. But I knew the was going to tell I was faking. "My dad found out about, my uh, Monster blood I guess. He threw me out of my house, destroyed my Key, and Almost got my Immortal weasel Phil." "How is Phil Immortal?" Sans said, Trying to brighten the Mood. "He survived so many years and He hasn't aged one bit." "Oh, uh please continue about your dad." Sans said his voice losing almost all of humor and Tone. "He then Disowned me, And Now I live in my car with Phil." My voice was getting cracky n' sobby. Sans sounded monotone. "surprised he let you take your things." "y-yeah me too." I was about to cry. "look meet me at grillby's the second you get a chance okay?" "Alright. I will Sans." He hung up.

 **A/N: WOW EDGY. Sorry bout this, I needed to write this sooner rather than later. Sam was always gonna get kicked out, but she's not gonna live in her Car forever.**


	4. Drunkest Dog Ever

I knew where Grillby's was. I had eaten there before. The food was amazing, but I didn't get full. Prolly cuz monster food. I was driving to the rendezvous. I parked the car grabbing phil putting him on my shoulder. I walked into the bar. It was rather furnished even for a restaurant just built. I walked to the bar stand. I faceplanted my head into the cold wood. "A light beer please." I said. I don't drink much but i was emotionally unstable at the moment. I looked around the room. It was filled with Other monsters. Of course I was drinking, and due to the fact I have HORRIBLE alcohol tolerance, I was already drunk within my first beer. "hfskhdkjsf . *urp* Another beer pleaseeeeee." I said with my face barely off the counter. "woah kid, how many beers did you have?" Sans asked appearing from nowhere. "Ooooooone." I said. Sans' face looked worried. "Can you pay?" I threw a stack of tens on the bar. The fire monster took it and shoved about 16 beers toward us. I was not going to drink anymore, so I pushed my split to Sans.

"Geez, Sans can you even drink that many? The dog clearly is out." A pink Candy monster said. "I'mm not drunk misss Pinky." I protested. I slapped my face. Fur. "FUUUUUCK" "come keira, drink with us. sam here just got kicked out of her house by racism. so she came here to get really drunk." "YOU BROUGHT ME HERE MISTER." I said, chugging another beer. "Hot damn she's really fucked."Keira said. "God Damn wwwwhhhhhhyyyyy." Phil was in my hood so he popped out. "Holyfuckitssocute." Was both Sans and Keira's responses.

I can't really remember the rest of the night, so I'm handing it off to Sans. Next time My friends.

 **A/N: Im sorry it took me three days TuT Also A Character who will becoming in often Keira Kelly! She was created by friend**


End file.
